Talk:Ninjago
Pictures Anybody know where a good picture is? The one I've found has a confidential watermark. King Joe 19:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Character articles Has anyone actually read the Lego.com bios, as these character articles are really rubbish. Help me with them please 18:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :No I haven't read them. You can add them to the articles. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Garmadon's Fortress It says on the "Notes" or whatever it is in Ninjago, this : ■On the list of notable guests to Garmadon's Dark Fortress, it lists Bob the Ummm Barbarian. What the heck is this? Notable Guests? Preliminary pic? It's from the Ninjago website. I was surprised too. I see way too much "Bob Mania" around-the name is so odd... * Maybe he's a builder-turned-Jedi-turned-Barbarian? :P We don't have any prelim pics about this guy though, so we probably shouldn't make an article on him unless he turns up sometime later as a minifigure or something. 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It's not a guy. See the Ninjago website. It was on the fourth card (now on locations) under Garmadon's Fortress. 03:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Here. http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/World/Explore/Default.aspx . Go there, and click the end of the page (not the arrows-move your mouse to the corner of the page, and it "lifts"-click that and it moves through locations). At Garmadon's Fortress, click the arrows. #3 lists him. There's a lot of info there for you if you want to add it. 03:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Spinners? Are they making a Samukai spinner? -Lindel :It's currently unknown if they will make such a spinner. 19:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Green Ninja? Is there any comfirmed information on the Green Ninja? If there is any information, please could someone add this? Thanks. Lindel 18:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Rumour only. - - CJC 09:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, apparantly the green ninja may be 'Kai' or 'Cole'. --, Kneel before me! LegoSoldier10 talk 06:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) * The green ninja is Lloyd. It's confirmed through preliminary images. 06:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Green Ninja Rumors I have seen some rumors about the green ninja. I do not know if they are true or not but I think some of them are true. Should I post some information about it. Lloyd sends the snakes in.... I know that Lloyd Garmadon brings the snakes to ninjago, Not Lord Garmadon :Source? Anacondrai? I've seen the new edit on the Ninjagofigs template on the bottom of all of the Ninjago characters' pages. Who found out the the 5th snake tribe is called Anacondrai, and how? Please tell me. --DaMaelstromGuy 13:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Removed, seemed to be speculation by a new user. 15:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It was on a video on youtube PWR ninja I keep trying to submit the knowledge I have on the future PWR armor. If anyone knows how to post it without it being erased, I'd be happy to tell them my knowledge on the subject. Joshua6125 00:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a viable source for the information? ::No. Those are canceled costumes that were going to be implemented in LU. 10:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Is it right pictures? Tlsonic, 5:17pm, Aug 2, 2012 (UTC) Lego NinjaGo Season 3(4): Real or not? Tlsonic, Aug 2, 2012, 5:38pm (UTC) This what I found: http://www.amazon.com/Ninjago-Graphic-Novels-Warriors-Stone/dp/1597073784 Kingpinn2 (talk) 22:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) That is KX ninja suits. Tlsonic, Nov 5, 2012, 6:39pm (UTC) Minifigure gallery There is a picture of the merman from CM in the characters section, so could someone please take care of that? Thegreengrappler (talk) 00:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Error Has anybody else noticed the grammatical error in the paragraph labled "Elemental Robes"? It's really annoying me. Can an administrator please edit it! --Brikkyy13 (talk) 04:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *Just fixed it